10 Presents For 10 Reasons
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: Astrid has been waking up every morning with a flower delivered to her. Who can her mystery flower person be? Ok summary sucks but the story itself is way better, believe me.
1. Chapter 1: The First Flower

Hey you guys I'm back! First off I have so little inspiration right now so once again I'm veering from the stories I really should be updating and writing this one instead. Well don't worry its not that long of a story so I should be back on my feet writing my other stories when I get inspiration. *cough* REVIEW *cough* Well uh I guess I should let you read this story... so without further ao... Here's teh story!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own FE

* * *

10 Presents For 10 Reasons

Chapter 1: The First Flower

(Astrid PoV)

It's been strange around the palace lately. Everyone was acting different around me. At first I thought it was the way I changed my hairstyle so I switched it back but nothing changed. For the last week or so, Marcia has been ecstatic and giddy, Geoffrey was being unusually talkative, Calill was giggling... a lot, Largo was smiling whenever he caught sight of me, and Kieran was talking about how he hopes I will be happy. Even for Kieran that's strange. That was only to name a few people too. I thought it was weird but left it alone.

The next morning I woke up with a single flower outside my door. The flower was yellow and threadlike I suppose. It caught me off guard to have a single flower at my doorstep. When I picked it up, I noticed Queen Elincia coming towards me.

"Oh Queen Elincia! Good morning!" Elincia smiled gently, quickly noticing the flower in my hand.

"Good morning to you as well." Elincia hesitated for a moment before asking. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that flower?" I shook my head immediately.

"No of course I don't mind! I found this just now on my doorstep." Elincia put her finger on chin, mumbling quietly before she made a 'ah-ha!' moment sound.

"Astrid that's a chrysanthemum. Since its a yellow one it means you have a secret admirer!" I widened my eyes in shock.

"No no no no! Queen Elincia surely you're mistaken!" I spoke quickly, not comprehending my own words until a moment later in which I spoke even faster and started waving my hands in the air. "NotthatI'msayingyouarewrongbutumuh!" Elincia giggled softly and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Astrid. I'm only telling you that's what the flower means." I breathed deeply, quickly composing myself.

"I apologize for how I reacted Queen Elincia." Elincia shook her head.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. If you don't mind me I must be going." Astrid nodded, watching Elincia leave.

"I wonder who sent me this?"

* * *

Well whadya think? I hope you guys like it cause I actually relly did like it. By the way these chapters are supposed to be short and sweet, you know not that long.. Well then I'm gonna stop here while I'm ahead I guess and just leave you with REVIEW PLEASE and later.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Flower

Ah chapter 2. Always nice isn't it. Don't worry I'll update this story fast just cause it's short. Now then without further ado... here's the story!

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

Chapter 2: The Second Flower

(Astrid PoV)

I woke up again this morning to find a flower. This time it was slipped in through the crack in the doorstep so it was inside my room. It was a tall flower with spikes on it where eight flowers were in full bloom. I picked up the thorny flower and pondered on it.

"I wonder what this is..." I heard a knock on my door the moment I mumbled this. I quickly went to the door to open it to see Marcia.

"Oh hello Marcia. Did you need something. Marcia shook her head, grinning widely.

"Oh no. I didn't need anything. I just wanted to see if you were up." I raised my eyebrow slightly at the statement.

"Ok I'm up. So what did you need Marcia." Marcia ignored my question and quickly went inside my room, searching with her eyes. I closed the door behind me, staring at Marcia searching my room. Marcia quickly found what she was looking for and almost shouted in glee.

"You DO have a secret admirer!" I raised my eyes quickly at what Marcia had said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, fiddling with my hands nervously.

"Elincia told me you got a yellow chrysanthemum yesterday and today it looks like you got a gladiolus!" I widened my eyes at Marcia's quick deduction.

"How do you know that?!" I asked her, shocked, ignoring the fact that Marcia called the queen 'Elincia' even though she should be calling her by her title . Marcia winked her eye at me when I asked.

"I know because that's my birth month flower! You know August! Geez! I told you that before... I think." Marcia sighed loudly before she started to smile again. "And I happen to know it means strength in character! So by my guess I think someone likes you for your strength of character!" I pondered this for a moment, unconsciously picking up the flower and twirling it in my hand.

Meanwhile, Marcia started to wander around the small room when she noticed a flower in a vase.

"Hey Astrid! Is this the flower from yesterday?" I nodded quickly.

"Mmhmm." I stopped twirling the flower and walked towards her.

"You're really taking good care of this flower." I smiled gently.

"Well I really like it." I proceeded to put the gladiolus into the vase. "And whoever gave me the flower must want me to take care of it." Marcia looked at the caring girl for a minute before questioning what was bound to be asked eventually.

"So who do you think it is?" I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"I don't know. I really don't."

* * *

Well that's that REVIEW please? And well later.


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Flower

Hey you guys! Third chapter here and still no review. ToT. Seriously though please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Do not own

Now then without further ado... here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Third Flower  
(Astrid PoV)  
The next day I woke up with a start. A lavender flower was beside my bedside table. On closer inspection the flower was formed with petal clusters. I scratched my head at this flower, trying to remember if I locked my door last night or not. I stared at the flower for a good minute before I started to get ready for the day.

I got out the door, holding my bow in one hand and my quiver on my back. I looked back inside my room at the flower before running back inside and placing it in my breast pocket. I walked out of my room and into the training grounds where I saw Kieran hacking away at nothing with his axe.

"Good morning Sir Kieran." Kieran continued hacking away at the air, not noticing my arrival and greeting. I sighed softly, deciding it was useless to try and get his attention. Instead I started to restring my bow and once finished doing that, I walked over to the practice targets and took out an arrow from my quiver. I sighted and aimed it before releasing the arrow with a loud twang.

"Beautiful shot Astrid!" I jumped up hearing that, almost releasing my bow at the unexpected sound.

"Good morning Sir Kieran." I said again.

"And a good morning to you! What brings you to the training grounds today?" He asked rather loudly.

"I thought it to be good if I worked on my marksmanship. To make sure I don't get rusty." Kieran chuckled loudly.

"That's good to hear! A good warrior should always be ready for battle! Why! I myself just finished a 1,000 swipes just now!" I chuckled nervously hearing that. I looked at his glistening body, seeing that it was covered in not only sweat but blood.

"Sir Kieran you're bleeding." I mumbled, unfazed by the sight. Kieran looked down at his body like he had just noticed.

"So I am! In the midst of my arduous training I must have cut myself." I started to feel dizzy at the idiocy Kieran was displaying.

"Sir Kieran. You should really get your cuts looked at..." I mumbled. Kieran shook his head quickly.

"I will do no such thing! My eternal rival will surely laugh upon me if I were to get healed for these scratches! I fought a thousand bears and didn't need a healer! Why, these tiny scratches couldn't stop me! Nor did those bears!" I instantly felt myself regret those words. I sighed to myself softly and decided to take a different approach. I took out a vulnerary and held it out to him.

"Sir Kieran. Surely your rival wouldn't want you to be injured. Why! If you were to be injured and he were to appear to challenge you, you might very well lose because of such injuries!" Kieran started to think about my words before waving it off.

"But these minuscule scratches will be healed if I just lick the wound!" I shook my head before speaking once more.

"But Sir Kieran! If Sir Oscar were to appear today, hoping to challenge you, and you were to be injured, he wouldn't battle you! Sir Oscar is an honorable man! He wouldn't battle you if you were injured! Why, if he wasn't an honorable man you wouldn't swear him to be your eternal rival now would you?" Kieran started to contemplate over the speech he had just listen to before reaching his hand out for the offered medicine.

"Then I will graciously take it. I thank you Astrid. I will repay you soon enough!" I shook my head quickly.

"It's quite alright. You lent me a helping hand before." Kieran shook his head quickly.

"No I must repay you in some way!" I felt myself start to sweat at his overly ambitious way to say he wanted to repay me. I started to think, wondering what I could do to make him feel as if he has erased his 'debt' from me. It then occurred to me what I can ask him.

"Do you happen to know who sent this flower?" I felt myself raising hope before it instantly crashed upon his words.

Kieran pondered at the question before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. But I can tell you what flower that is." I widened my eyes immediately.

I opened my mouth and closed it several times before I could pick out the right words to ask. "How do you know what this is?" I asked hesitantly.

Kieran laughed loudly before answering. "Why! Of course I know what this is! It's a hydrangea! Any real man would know this flower! It means perseverance!" I nodded quickly, feeling myself go cold at Kieran's heartfelt speech about how any man should know the hydrangea for it is everything that represents what a man should do.

It took another five minutes before Kieran was finished and spoke farewell to resume his training. I nodded to him and said I needed to resume mine as well.

As I drew the bowstring and aimed for the bullseye, my mind began to wander. "Who is this mystery flower sender?"

* * *

Well whaddya think? I thought it was good and I liked it but I want to know what you think so review! Well until next time! Later!


	4. Chapter 4: The Fourth Flower

Here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Do not own

Now then without further ado... here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fourth Flower

(Astrid PoV)

I woke up this morning to see a flower outside my windowsill, carefully weighed down with a rock to keep it from flying away. I opened the window carefully to retrieve it when a strong gust of wind blew the flower and the rock off of the windowsill. I stuck my head out of the window to see if it had fallen below only to feel my heart sink.

There was a flowerbed with a wide arrangement of flowers below. I felt like hitting myself for letting the flower slip right out from my fingers or in this case, windowsill. I mentally berated myself before hearing a knock on the door.

"Astrid dear!" I ran to the door and opened it to see Calill at the door with a flower in hand. "I saw this on your windowsill and used my wind tome to blow it down. Didn't you see me waving to you?" I felt myself release a sigh of relief without realizing I was holding it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you Calill. Please come in." Calill stepped into the room and held the flower out towards me.

"I believe this is yours!" I blinked rapidly, eyes questioning Calill. I took the offered flower as Calill started to speak.

"Marcia told me all about your secret admirer sooo where are the other flowers?" I pointed at the vase on the table. Calill widened her eyes at the sight of the flowers.

"Oh my. They're all so beautiful." I nodded and smiled widely. I started to head for my bed, sitting on it.

"They are." I stared down at the beautiful white flower in my hand. The design was simple and the leaves seemed to be opposite of each other. While I was staring at the flower, Calill was staring at me, smiling. She sat down on the bed next to me.

"You know that's a jasmine. It means grace and elegance." I looked at her with wide eyes for the umpteenth time this week. Calill giggled before answering the unspoken question.

"I know because Largo got me these flowers before proposing to me." I looked at Calill with shock and excitement. Calill continued, seeing the joyful expression on my face. "He said that jasmines were perfect for me. He said I was beautiful and that I was the most graceful person he knew. Not the best way to say he loved me but it was just perfect for me."

"That sounds so sweet Calill." I swooned. Hearing that story made me even more anxious to know the identity of the mystery flower deliverer. Calill placed her hand on my own.

"Tell me Astrid. Are you falling in love with this mystery person?" I felt myself go into shock at the unexpected question.

"Well. Um. I don't know." Calill gripped onto my hands tighter.

"Well when you do know, come and tell me alright?" I nodded. Over the years, Calill has been somewhat of a mother to me or maybe a big sister as she would like to call it.

"Of course I'll tell you Calill." I sighed loudly then. "But right now I just want to know who sent these flowers."

* * *

Well review as always guys. Seriously please review. Until next time bye!


	5. Chapter 5: The Fifth Flower

Hey you guys how's it going? Here's the fifth chapter! Tell me what you think! Love or hate you know? Also to my reviews thank you so much I love the comments! To anybody reading please review! Ok thats enough of that.

Disclaimer: Do not own

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fifth Flower  
(Astrid PoV)

I woke up to see a flower inside my room by the windowsill. Granted the window was open so I must've forgotten to close it. I rushed to my windowsill immediately, taking the flower into my own hands. I saw the red flowers in bloom, the trumpet shaped flower moving with the breeze coming from the window. I held it to my chest, wondering what flower this could be. I started to get ready for the day when I heard a crash outside my room. Unconsciously taking the flower with me, I went outside to see Geoffrey picking up scattered books.

"Sir Geoffrey are you alright?" I asked him worriedly. I immediately started to bend over and help him pick up his scattered objects.

"Ah good morning Astrid. I apologize if I woke you." I shook my head quickly.

"Oh no I just woke up. I was only getting ready for the day." I said immediately. I smiled at him cheerfully. "Here." I handed to him the books that fell. Geoffrey thanked me and gripped onto the offered books when he noticed the flower in my hand.

"That flower..." Geoffrey muttered. I looked up at him, heart pounding.

"Ah yes. I received this from somebody. Do you have any idea who it might be?" Geoffrey shook his head quickly.

"Ah I'm afraid not but that flower... I believe it is a hibiscus." My eyes widened hearing his statement. Geoffrey widened his eyes also, his face tinted a slight red.

"What?" He asked, slightly embarrassed. I immediately apologized.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't take you to be a flower person..." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Well this happens to be the queen's favorite flower." My eyes widened and my ears perked up hearing this. Geoffrey continued, not realizing his small mistake. "It means delicate beauty."

"Sir Geoffrey is this your favorite flower?" Geoffrey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I just said that." I started to giggle softly. This caused Geoffrey to be even more confused. "What?"

"Sir Geoffrey. You said the hibiscus was the queen's favorite flower." Geoffrey paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. It took a moment before his face became scarlet and he started stuttering.

"What?! No I didn't I mean I didn't mean to and-" I cut him off there putting a finger to my lip.

"It's quite alright Sir Geoffrey. I'll keep this a secret between us." I smiled at him warmly. Geoffrey stared at me and placed a Hans on my shoulder.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"No problem." Geoffrey then continued speaking.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now. Thank you Astrid." He nodded farewell and left, leaving me to have a single question still unanswered.

"Who is this person?"

* * *

Awww. Wasn't that sweet! Well whaddya think? I liked it how bout you? Well review as always. I love comments. Well then until next time... Later!


	6. Chapter 6: The Sixth Flower

Here it is chapter 6. Shortest chapter for this story yet I think. Hope you guys like it and please review to tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Do not own

Now then, without further ado, here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Sixth Flower  
(Astrid PoV)  
I woke up to see no flower in sight. I scratched my head thoughtfully. "Maybe the person lost interest?" I sighed, slightly dejected, looking downwards. I immediately snapped my head up, realizing how stupid it must be to feel sad over something that never began anyhow. I started to get ready for the day, excitement already retreating from my body.

-X-  
(No PoV)  
"Ah! Astrid you're here!" Largo called out. Astrid smiled at the hulking figure and sat down on the stool.

"Yes. I have the day to myself so I thought to come visit." Largo nodded and started chuckling loudly.

"Yes yes. For that reason it was good but also because of this." He held out a red flower, the flower containing three parts. "You have a delivery."

Astrid took hold of the delicate flower and smiled. "He didn't forget." Astrid mentally berated herself realizing how hung up she is over someone she doesn't even know. Largo continued talking, ignoring Astrid's reaction.

"That's an Amaryllis. Means splendid beauty I believe." Largo smiled at the bewildered expression. "When I was picking a flower to give to Calill, Amaryllis' was one that I thought would be nice but well you know what happened. She told me 'bout your secret admirer." Largo started to chuckle even louder seeing Astrid's flushed appearance.

"Do you know why I chose the jasmine for Calill?" Astrid quickly shook her head. "It's true jasmines are used to represent grace and elegance but the Amaryllis has a better meaning I guess. It can be used to symbolize a person's worth is beyond beauty. I knew that Calill didn't need that to know I think she's a gem to me so the only thing I could think of was to get her the jasmines. I thought that if it meant gracefulness then it would show she balances my world. That she holds my world up."

Largo scratched his head, slightly embarrassed now. "Kinda cheesy ain't it?" Astrid shook her head immediately.

"No it's very sweet." Largo smiled at the petite girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. I'm sure everything will fall in place for you just as it had for me." Largo winked at her before walking away to tend to his customers. Astrid stared at the flower, deep in thought, when Amy walked up to her and pulled herself on Astrid's lap.

"That's pretty Astrid! What is it?" Astrid grinned at he little girl and replied immediately.

"This is an Amaryllis." Amy smiled at Astrid and asked the question that plagued Astrid's mind.

"Who gave you it?" Astrid patted the young girl's head before answering.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

Cute, short, and sweet. I think I made Largo ooc but you know I was trying to make him look really considerate because that's what I would think he is. Well review and until next time bye!


End file.
